nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Carbon/Crews
Crews in Need for Speed: Carbon control various territories of each region within the perimeter of Palmont City. The player can encounter four main crews and several minor crews in career mode. Main Crews The main crews in Need for Speed: Carbon control the largest portions of Palmont City and are led by a boss. Each of them only uses a certain car class as their vehicles. '21st Street Crew' The 21st Street Crew is led by Angie and based in Kempton. The player will face Angie and her crew first, if they started the career mode with the Chevrolet Camaro SS. The 21st Street Crew mainly drives Muscle cars. The crew is known for their distinctive orange and grey painted vehicles. 'Bushido' Bushido is led by Kenji and based in Downtown. The player has to race against Kenji if they chose the Mazda RX-8 as their starter car. The Bushido crew drives tuner cars only. The Bushido symbol is a pair of yellow eyes with an angry look. Their car designs feature a green body colour with black vinyls and white Japanese calligraphy saying "Bushido" (武士道). 'TFK' TFK (The Fortuna Kings) is led by Wolf and based in Fortuna. The player will race against their boss first, if they begin the career mode with the Alfa Romeo Brera. TFK solely drives exotic cars. Their paint jobs consists of a grey and white colour scheme. 'Stacked Deck' Stacked Deck is led by Darius and based in Silverton. After the player conquered Downtown, Fortuna and Kempton, Darius will recruit Kenji, Wolf and Angie into Stacked Deck, saying he needs a "motivated crew" to defeat the player. Different to the other main crews, the members drive every car class in the game. Their vehicles are characterized by a red and black paint job with grey lines. Their logo is a red snake coiled around a dead man's hand (Aces and Eights). The player faces off against them again after conquering Downtown, Kempton and Fortuna, before finally dueling against Darius in the Carbon Canyon against his Audi Le Mans quattro. 'Player's Crew' Players have to create a crew in order to challenge every crew in Palmont City. Members include Neville, Nikki and Sal, although some members of the main crews can be recruited by the player after defeating their bosses. They are as followed; *Colin (TFK) *Samson (21st Street Crew) *Yumi (Bushido) Minor Crews The minor crews in Need for Speed: Carbon do not have a known boss and control a few territories and race events. They will occassionally attack the territory of the main crews, including the player's. The game features six minor crews, whose car selection is restricted to a particular car class. 'Exotic' *'Black Hearts' - They drive exotics that have a black and grey paint job on them. Their logo is a black heart logo with yellow and white lightning coming out the sides. *'Kings' - This crew drives exotic cars that are blue with a red stripe and white trim. Their logo is a racing helmet inside a yellow circle and with a "K" inside, which is an acronym of their name. 'Muscle' *'Inferno' - They drive yellow muscle cars with a red flame and the devil's pitchfork stripe vinyl. Their logo is a red-colored trident with a curled end. *'Los Colibries' - Los Colibries, which translates from Spanish to "the hummingbirds" are a minor crew in Need for Speed: Carbon. They drive purple muscle cars with a bright yellow stripe vinyl down the center. 'Tuner' *'Rotor 4' - Every crew member drives a tuner car that is green with an orange engine vinyl on the side. Their name and logo are references to the rotary engine, which is used by the Mazda RX-7 and Mazda RX-8. *'Scorpios' - The Scorpios drive dark blue tuners with a white body tribal/flame vinyl. Their logo is a scorpion, hence the name "Scorpios." Trivia *Depending on the territory in which the player is located, a car from one of the main crews can be raced against in a Free Roam Challenge. Free roam racers are not restricted to certain car classes and always use random cars from the player's tier. *Bushido is the title of a code of honour for the Samurai which were ancient Japanese warriors. It means "the way of the warrior" in Japanese. *A Mazda Mazdaspeed3 with a Black Hearts paint job can be driven in the Challenge Series. *A Mazda RX-8 with a Rotor 4 paint job can be driven in a Challenge Series event. *The paint jobs of Rotor 4 bear a strong resemblance to the Mazda 787B. *Some vehicles of Scorpios are shown in several official screenshots of the game. *Any random minor crew will take over any uncompleted races once the player has defeated Stacked Deck. *A crew from the beta version, called LeSamurais did not make it to the final game. Their crew symbol can be found in Need For Speed Carbon files, and as well as several locations in Palmont City. *The "Salazaar Street" race in San Juan will always have a Volkswagen Golf R32 (Mk5) as the opponent, no matter what car you use. The car will also have the same vinyls as Sal. This explains that in the beta version, the race was actually a boss race and the boss drove a Volkswagen Golf R32 (Mk5), and you will unlock Sal after you beat him. Category:Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Crews